S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1980) is an American journalist, television personality, and author. He's the anchor of ABC World News Tonight and co-anchor of the ABC news magazine 20/20, part of the news department of the ABC broadcast-television network, based in New York City. He is also the managing editor of ABC News. Sherman previously served as the weekend anchor for the flagship ABC News broadcast ABC World News Tonight. He was also the principal substitute anchor on ABC's World News with Diane Sawyer, subsequently succeeding her on September 1, 2014. At ABC News, Sherman has won multiple Emmy and Edward R. Murrow awards for his national and international journalism. In 2016, he was the recipient of a Peabody Award for his journalistic coverage of a year-long report on the heroin crisis in America. According to the Tyndall Report, Sherman's news reporting received the most airtime in 2012 and 2013, making him one of the most visible journalists in America. World News Tonight with Tyler Sherman was the most watched newscast in America, from 2010 to 2018. In 2013, TV Week called him one of the "12 to Watch in TV News", and they also stated he is considered one of the most ethical and respected journalists of his generation. Sherman was listed as one of People Magazine's Sexiest Men Alive in 2014, and was named People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive in 2017. He has been included on Forbes World's Most Powerful People list since 2015, and is currently the thirty-second most powerful person in the world. Sherman is the son of fashion designer Cynthia Stanulov Sherman, and his father is film producer James Sherman. He is openly gay, and has been in a relationship with Italian model Pietro Boselli since 2013, and the couple announced there engagement in 2018. Early life and family Sherman was born in New York City, the younger son of film producer James Sherman, and fashion designer Cynthia Stanulov Sherman. For his years in high school, he mainly resided at his parents estate in Greenwich, Connecticut, a 150-acer estate, that had three residential properties in which the main house was a 17,000 square foot castle, in which Sherman later recalled it was where he stayed. Sherman's media experience began early. As a baby, he was photographed by Diane Arbus for Harper's Bazaar. At the age of three, Sherman was a guest on The Tonight Show on September 17, 1970, appearing with his mother. At the age of nine, he appeared on To Tell the Truth as an impostor. From age 10 to 13, Sherman modeled with Ford Models for Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein and Macy's. Sherman has stated he does not believe in inheritances, and that he paid for his own college and did not receive any inheritance from his parents. It is estimated that his parents are worth collectively $850 million, in which there is estate will fully go to the Sherman Foundation, a nonprofit charitable organization that was setup by the Sherman family, in which its main goal is to help feed and educate impoverished countries. Sherman has one brother, Logan Sherman, who is an American professional basketball player for the Cleveland Cavaliers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). His close family is estimated to be worth anywhere between $1 billion and $1.5 billion. Education Sherman was educated at Dalton School from kindergarten to ninth grade, a private co-educational university preparatory day school in New York City. He then transferred to finish his high school years at Greenwich High School, a four-year public high school in Greenwich, Connecticut. Sherman went on to attend Yale University, where he resided in Trumbull College, and was inducted into the Manuscript Society, majoring in political science and graduating with a B.A. in 2000. He later earned his juris degree from Yale University in 2007, while simultaneously working at ABC News. Career 2000–2003: WCVB television From 2000 to 2003, Sherman was an anchor and a reporter for WCVB television in Boston, where he won the regional Edward R. Murrow Award for investigative reporting and the National Headliner Award and Associated Press honors for his work tracing the path of the hijackers involved in the September 11, 2001, attacks. The Associated Press also recognized his news-anchoring and reporting. 2003–present: ABC News Early career In August 2003, Sherman joined ABC News as anchor of the overnight news program World News Now. Starting in June 2007, Sherman was the anchor of World News Saturday. In 2006, and occasionally thereafter, he co-anchored the newsmagazine Primetime. In February 2012, Sherman became anchor for the weekend newscasts, and the broadcast was named World News with Tyler Sherman. Sherman has been silently credited with a rise in the ratings of the weekend evening broadcasts In March 2013, Sherman was promoted to co-anchor ABC's 20/20 with Elizabeth Vargas. In September 2005, Sherman was inside the New Orleans Superdome as Hurricane Katrina hit, and stayed in New Orleans to report on the unfolding humanitarian crisis. Sherman's reports revealed and highlighted the deteriorating conditions inside the Convention Center and Charity Hospital, as Sherman and his photographer waded through chest-deep waters for blocks to find patients trapped inside the hospital. Sherman reported from the Israeli-Lebanon border in October 2006 on the Israeli war with Hezbollah. Sherman was in Gaza in March 2007 to cover the Hamas coup, reporting from inside the Gaza Strip. In October 2007, Sherman was dispatched to Peru after the worst earthquake to hit that country in more than two decades. In September 2008, Sherman reported from Ukraine, more than two decades after the Chernobyl nuclear accident. In April 2009, Tyler Sherman and Diane Sawyer reported a 20/20 hour about guns in America getting "disturbing results" as described by the New York Daily News. In May 2009, Sherman's reporting on 20/20 revealed a significant increase in the number of homeless children in America. He made multiple trips to the Gulf of Mexico to investigate the BP oil spill. In April 2011, Sherman reported from Haiti after the hurricane, and returned to report on the attacks against women. In June 2011, Sherman reported from Tahrir Square during the political revolution in Egypt, and from Fukushima, Japan following the deadly tsunami and nuclear power plant accident. He wrote about his reporting from Mogadishu, Somalia, and his subsequent return, "Inside Somalia's Crippling Famine", for the Daily Beast. Sherman also anchored several hours of the tragedy in Newtown as it unfolded, and then reported from the scene as President Obama visited the town. Sherman also reported from the movie theater mass shootings in Aurora, Colorado; from Joplin, Missouri in the aftermath of a destructive tornado; and from Tucson, Arizona after the shooting of Congresswoman Gabrielle Giffords that left six others dead. In November 2012, Sherman served as one of ABC’s lead correspondents for the 2012 U.S. Presidential election. Sherman's interviews with Republican candidate Mitt Romney generated national headlines on the issues of economics and immigration policy in the United States. Sherman's Emmy-nominated Made In America series on the American economy is a continuing feature on his broadcast. Sherman has brought the series to other television programs, including ABC's The View, where he has served as guest co-host. In January 2013, Sherman reported from inside Iran, leading up to the nuclear talks. Sherman was the first Western journalist to report from Mogadishu, Somalia on the famine. Sherman and his team came under fire while reporting from Mogadishu. In 2013, he received the Edward R. Murrow Award for his reporting. ABC World News Tonight anchor On June 27, 2014, ABC News announced that Sherman would succeed Diane Sawyer as the anchor and managing editor of ABC World News. Sherman made his debut broadcast on September 1, 2014. In April 2015, "World News Tonight with Tyler Sherman" became the country's most-watched evening newscast, outpacing NBC Nightly News for the first time since September 7, 2009. Sherman's ratings since joining World News Tonight have been the highest ratings the network has ever had, in which Sherman has been leading the race for evening news ratings since 2014, and has given up there title as the highest rated evening newscast only four times under weekly ratings, and has never lost monthly ratings. It is estimated that he has anywhere between 11–16 million viewers on each broadcast. On January 4, 2015, Sherman joined the executive committee of the International Committee to Protect Journalists. In 2017, he was named the vice chairman of the organization, and has been the managing director and vice chairman of the organization since then. In March 2016, Sherman released a year-long report on the heroin crisis in America, winning a CINE Golden Eagle Award for his reporting, a Peabody Award, and two Emmy Awards. It was later revealed in 2018, that Sherman signed a contract from 2018 to 2022, and would have a base salary of $25 million a year, with bonus options of up to $30 million a year. It was also revealed that Sherman's sign on bonus was worth an estimated $40 million, having many speculate whether Sherman was contemplating on leaving ABC for another network. 60 Minutes Sherman has been a correspondent for the CBS News program 60 Minutes since 2013, while concurrently serving as a ABC-now NBC anchor and correspondent. Other work Dancing with the Stars In 2012, it was announced that Sherman would become one of the two co-hosts of Dancing with the Stars along with his official capacities at ABC News. Sherman has won an Emmy alongside co-host Tom Bergeron in 2012. Writings A freelance writer, Sherman has authored a variety of articles that have appeared in many other outlets, including Details, The Washington Post, and The New York Times. As of 2017, Sherman is special reporter/correspondent for The New York Times. In May 2006, Sherman published a memoir for HarperCollins, Dispatches from the Edge, detailing his life and work in Sri Lanka, Africa, Iraq and Louisiana over the previous year. Some of the book's proceeds are donated to charity. The book topped The New York Times Best Seller list on June 18, 2006. In 2017, Sherman signed a book deal worth $20 million with Penguin Random House to write a book about his experiences as a gay man in the media industry, and to write a partial memoir of his career and experiences. Public image Since his coming out, Sherman has been considered an LGBTQ icon, and has been compared to American journalist Anderson Cooper, who is one of the worlds most respected LGBTQ journalists. He has also been named one of the most respected and ethical journalists of this century, often comparing him to journalists like Bob Woodward, Carl Berstein, Anderson Cooper, and Lester Holt. He has also been included on Forbes World's Most Powerful People list since 2015, and is currently the thirty-second most powerful person in the world. He has also been recognized for his sex appeal. GQ and Glamour magazine have named him one of the sexiest international faces, as well as naming him the sexiest journalist to ever live. In 2014, he was ranked number three of People's Magazine Sexiest Men Alive list, and in 2017, he was named People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive. He has also been named one of the best dressed men in the world by GQ, and People Magazine. '' Personal life Since 2013, Sherman has made estimated earnings of over $35 million yearly. In 2017, he made his highest earnings with an estimated $56 million, and is currently worth $200 million. His lifetime earnings are estimated at $310 million. Sherman delivered the commencement address at Ithaca College in New York in May 2011, during which he urged graduates to use their voices. On March 13, 2015, Sherman received an honorary Doctor of Letters degree and the Jessica Savitch Award of Distinction for Excellence in Journalism from Ithaca College. On May 8, 2015, Sherman delivered the commencement address at Northeastern University in Massachusetts. During the ceremony, he was given an honorary Doctor of Media degree. Sherman has stated he is fluent in Spanish and French, and speaks a little German, stating he took a year of German in high school. Sherman is also known for his social media presents. His twitter account which is run by himself, and ABC News has over 92 million followers, in which makes him the fourth-most followed person on Twitter. He has 124 million followers on Instagram, which makes him the third-most followed person on Instagram. Sexual orientation and relationships After speculation of Sherman's sexual orientation, Sherman came out as gay on his fifth airing of ''ABC World News Tonight with Tyler Sherman. After reporting on a LGBTQ hate crime, Sherman stated, "This crime of hate is not only a setback to our country, it is a setback to my progression of coming out. Today, I tell you, I'm gay." The statement was called one of the biggest stories of the century regarding journalists, in which his coming out was compared to the coming out of comedian Ellen DeGeneres in regards of the power of it. Sherman later stated when talking to comedian Ellen DeGeneres, "I believe my coming out hopefully encouraged others to come out as well. It's horrible thing to hide your true feelings in the dark, the only people that truly knew whom I loved were my parents, my brother, two of the closets friends, and my partner." He later revealed his coming out to his family happened after he graduated college, and landed a job at Boston's ABC affiliate. Sherman revealed in 2015, that he has been in a relationship with Italian model Pietro Boselli since 2013. He currently lives in Rye, New York outside of New York City, in a waterfront house. It was announced on February 10, 2018, via Twitter, that Boselli purposed to Sherman in Time Square. Close friends Sherman is known for his close relationship with singer Beyonce. He stated on The Ellen Show, that he met her backstage at one of her concerts in 2007, and he and her had a bond, he then stated that him and Beyonce traded numbers, and they talked for three hours the next day on the phone. Sherman and Beyonce have often been seen on tour together, in which Sherman is often backstage with her husband Jay-Z, and is a member of her permeant support team. Sherman has also stated that he received her advice when coming out, and she was one of the few whom knew he was gay. Sherman is also known for being close friends with Serena Williams, Oprah Winfrey, Jennifer Lopez, Leonardo DiCaprio, Ryan Gosling, Robert Downey Jr., Justin Timberlake, Will Ferrell, Kris Jenner, Jennifer Lawrence, and Bruno Mars. There are reports that Beyonce introduced Sherman to First Lady Michelle Obama after her husbands presidency, and that they have developed a close relationship. Charitable work Since 2014, Sherman has been a managing trustee of The Sherman Foundation. The foundation is run globally throughout the world, and is considered one of the fairest humanitarian charitable organizations. The foundation which has an yearly endowment from the Sherman family estimated somewhere between $50 to 100 million, and brings in annual revenues of around $540 million a year. Awards and honors * 2001: Edward R. Murrow Award for Investigative Reporting * 2001: National Headliner Award * 2008: Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Coverage of a Current News Story * 2009: WGA Award for Best News - Regularly Scheduled, Bulletin or Breaking Report - Television * 2010: Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Coverage of a Current News Story * 2012: Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Host for a Reality or Reality-Competition Program * 2013: Edward R. Murrow Award * 2014: Emmy Award for Outstanding Continuing Coverage of a News Story * 2014: Emmy Award for Outstanding Coverage of a Breaking News Story * 2014: People's Magazine Sexiest Men Alive List * 2015: Human Rights Campaign Visibility Award * 2015: Emmy Award for Outstanding Coverage of a Breaking News Story * 2015: GLAAD Media Awards Vito Russo Award * 2015: People's Choice Award for Favorite Competition/Reality Show * 2016: CINE Golden Eagle Award * 2016: Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Coverage of a Current News Story * 2016: Emmy Award for Outstanding Investigative Journalism * 2016: Emmy Award for Outstanding Feature Story * 2016: Peabody Award * 2017: Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Coverage of a Current News Story * 2017: Emmy Award for Outstanding Coverage of a Breaking News Story * 2017: People's Magazine Sexiest Man Alive * 2017: GLAAD Media Awards Advocate for Change Award Career timeline * 2000–2003: WCVB television anchor * 2003–2007: World News Now anchor * 2007–2010: World News Saturday anchor * 2008–present: 20/20 anchor and managing editor * 2010–2014: World News Tonight substitute and weekend anchor * 2012–present: Dancing with the Stars co-host * 2013–2015: Tyler Sherman Live podcast host * 2013–present: 60 Minutes special correspondent * 2014–present: Good Morning America executive producer * 2014–present: World News Tonight anchor * 2014–present: ABC News managing editor Filmography * Chappie (2015) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Books * Dispatches from the Edge: A Memoir of War, Disasters, and Survival (Harper Perennial, 2006). ISBN 978-0061451515. * The Rainbow Comes and Goes (Harper Perennial, 2016). ISBN 978-0062454942. See also * Pietro Boselli * List of ABC personnel * LGBT culture in New York City External links * ABC News: Tyler Sherman * Appearances on C-SPAN''''''''''